


[荣勋]I Do.

by Hyeya_JJJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ
Summary: Met you by surprise, I didn't realize.That my life would change forever.Saw you standing there, I didn't know I cared.There was something special in the air.
Relationships: 硕宽, 荣勋 - Relationship





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 婚后恋爱。本文第二西皮硕宽，戏份未知。推荐bgm: Reality by Richard Sanderson 

“……没有看到活的硕珉oppa了，五月到现在，七个月就是两百多天我ㅡㅡ啊，是知勋前辈，早安！” 

白皙修长的手指搭在两个箭头相背离的按键上，人往角落里挪了一小步。挂着一只耳机的李知勋被人叫起名字，抬起视线冲迎面走来的两个年轻女生点点头算是打招呼。他见外面没人匆匆赶来了，便放开指尖继续去看手机里的工作群。那道机械化的女声重复两遍‘正在关门’的提示以后，升降机门缓缓合起，载着他们几个人往高处升去。 

最后走进来的两名女生分别是英熙和克拉，在李知勋工作的部门实习，称呼他是前辈。相貌清秀的英熙个性文静，比较娇小，笑起来眼波盈盈像是会放电；而身材高佻的克拉，不笑的时候有点大姐头的气质，实际上容易情绪激动。她们俩都是追星族，大学选修相关专业。 

来到四层楼有人往外走。李知勋听得一声惊呼，仰脸看向升降机门倒影。隐约见得克拉正在咬牙切齿拨拉手机屏幕，口中念念有词；英熙凑过去和她脑袋贴在一起，眼神竟然难得也有些愤怒。 

他索性摘掉耳机挂在肩上，问后辈们发生什么事。克拉接近向来都很可靠的前辈，手机递给他分享新闻。李知勋快速瞄过标题，附照是一名相貌英俊的男演员。在电视台工作的李知勋当然能认出来这话题的主人公ㅡㅡ半年前被部分媒体渲染为“跌落神坛”的微笑男神李硕珉。 

入行七年多，最初作为歌手出道的李硕珉在竞争激烈的歌谣界没有取得太多关注。出道第二年试图转型尝试演技，公司资源不少，他争取到机会参与日日剧。俗套的家庭剧场中，他是出身贫穷被有钱岳母看不起的最小女婿，算是个男配角。人物性格讨好，凭借出色演技更是为角色增添吸引力。经此一剧，当年作为新人的李硕珉开始走进大众视线，更在年末喜得两项新人奖。 

隔年接拍的连续剧独挑大樑担岗男主角，把一个年轻已婚男子的形象塑造得非常成功。电视剧播出后，李硕珉直接跃升成大韩民国国民老公。他的往事被人们所知，实力唱功引来ost与唱片邀约。而后举办过几次小型音乐会，许多海外粉丝千里迢迢赶到首尔来听他唱歌。 

李硕珉在工作人员的眼中，是努力又敬业的亲切演艺人；同行形容他是开朗大方的同辈、谦逊踏实的后辈或者耐心又有趣的前辈；支持者们喜欢他既是故事中完美的化身，又是能够散播快乐的正能量。 

他甚至鲜少传出绯闻，对女共事者们永远保持绅士礼仪，对女粉丝贴心温暖。这样几乎零负评的一个存在，却在事业如日中天之时，被爆出身边早有相伴多年、论及婚嫁的同性恋人。 

而李知勋手中正在阅读的报导，便是有记者循迹跟上济州岛，拍到李硕珉与一男子举止亲密的照片。 

升降机停在八楼。年纪看起来和李知勋差不多的三四名男女准备走出去时候，其中一男子突然张口对同事们道：那个李硕珉竟然是同性恋。和男人搂来搂去，啊咦真恶心。 

其余三人不自在地回头看了两名女实习生和李知勋的脸色，匆匆推挤着男子离开。克拉激动起来不说，英熙也一同冲出升降机，留下李知勋听见外面呛声：可怜的大叔连女朋友也没有！ 

对方似乎被戳到痛处，反过来叫骂。自己的后辈被人教训，李知勋不可能袖手旁观，准备踏出去时又听得克拉大叫：大叔一辈子和自己的右手过吧！祝贺你！再来克拉拉着英熙已经跑进来快速拍下关门按钮。 

回到部门，李知勋在比较偏僻的杂物间把两个女孩念了一遍。虽然对方出口伤人在先，但她们态度轻率已经得罪了人。 

“我知道你们不光是为了自己喜欢的人。参加过平权活动，总是更加迫切自由和包容的氛围。但是多元性向、性别的家庭组成，不是一朝一夕能够被社会完全接纳的，特别是在思想传统的我们国家。” 

“前辈对这方面也有关注吗？” 

“我正在训话呢，英熙小姐。”李知勋严肃地抿起嘴巴，露出两个小酒窝来。但这个表情没有让人放轻松的感觉。 

尽管个子不高也天生有点可爱的长相，然而性格严谨，李知勋在工作相关事件上发起火来总是不留情面的。年轻女生们平常都在他身边做事，此刻很知趣地低头。 

“李硕珉会再回到这里的。你们要为他着想：万一将来李硕珉和那位前辈有任何层面的接触，尴尬的都是你们的偶像。” 

他不允许她们再轻易与人起争执，便松懈下来把人解散了。稍后，克拉和英熙在午饭时间给李知勋买了咖啡，再三保证那样无理的行为是最后一次。 

李硕珉，当年他得到那个讨喜的小女婿角色，剧本就是李知勋写的。受到瞩目后的李硕珉曾经当面感谢过他，认为李知勋功不可没。他态度真诚得令李知勋觉得有些意外。可能这么些年，李硕珉是唯一一个那样做的人，所以李知勋对他的印象确实是很好的。 

而今他又让李知勋有种，搭在同条船上的感觉。 

想到这里，李知勋拿手掌擦了把脸。他把手机拾起来解锁，点开黄色图标找到聊天对象为“权顺荣”的对话框。最后一条发送给李知勋的信息写着：那明天我去接你？李知勋已经回复他：不需要。目前权顺荣还没读过这条消息。他搁下手机喝了些咖啡，继续埋头工作。 

那位权顺荣没再找他。忙完一整天幸好能准时下班，李知勋把自己包得严实，随人流走在星期五傍晚的回家路上。他顺道在住家外的布帐马车打包了一份冒着热气的炖鱼汤。 

坐在家中吃得鼻头红红脸颊发烫，既是暖和又很舒服。刚洗过碗妈妈就给他来了电话。简单应答几句，母子二人说着明天见便结束通话。 

李知勋在鞋柜中取出来一双皮鞋，坐在玄关处慢慢把它们擦拭干净。他又检查过自己的指甲长度，皮肤状况和头发，决定透露给他的多年好友一些讯息，并且请问对方的理发师朋友是否有空在明天上午替他理理发。 

隔天李知勋换了个精神些的发型，穿着整齐的白色正装配搭一枚小领结。他乘坐计程车去往一家经营传统宫廷料理的韩食餐厅，在那里被引到一处装潢古典优雅的包厢。 

厢门打开，里面已经有人。扎着金色的小马尾、一袭纯黑色的衬衫与西裤，对方正靠在窗户边讲电话。服务生将门在李知勋身后关上，那人恰好收了线走向他身边。 

气氛有些尴尬，但能察觉他在试图拉进两人关系，轻声唤道：知勋。 

李知勋发现要装作不自在的样子挺不容易，而放松下来的感觉并不算太差。于是他同样用上了平语来问候面前这位，在两人初识之时让他印象不太妙的同龄人。 

“长辈们再过十分钟会到达的。” 

他的性情应该是与李知勋不太相同的，非常明朗的样子。没得到李知勋的回应他也不惊慌了，反而越战越勇般，语气中十分好奇问道：“知勋啊，我们两人，有信心吗？” 

“时间总是会过得比我们想象的更快。”觉得这样站着说话很没意思，李知勋拉开椅子坐下：“所以一起努力吧，顺荣君。” 

权顺荣能听出来李知勋这几句话里头，有公事公办的意味。他天性乐观，也不觉得这样有什么不好。凡事都有多面性，人的思考模式与相处总需要迁就配合。 

两人各自玩了一会儿手机。毕竟情绪比起刚见面好多了，他们不讲话也不显得尴尬。 

打扮得庄重的长辈们是一起过来的。李知勋的爷爷，以及父母和叔叔婶婶；权顺荣的家长，也有伯伯和叔叔。如此一来马上就坐满了座位。老爷爷先让人把茶水送上，小菜与点好的菜单都候着。往每个人的杯子中都斟上好茶，服务生退出去，留下权家与李家人。 

“今天，是一个办喜事的日子。” 

头发花白的李爷爷仍然矍铄，身上是深蓝色的传统服饰。他对桌边的晚辈们说道：“我和权老头子是生死之交。原本打算将我们的儿女结为夫妻，好让两家的缘份能够延续下去。” 

当年把后背交给对方、经历韩战而幸存的部队兄弟各自讨得媳妇后想更进一步成为亲家，却没料到二人都没能生出女儿。面对五个男孩子，两位爷爷只能把希望寄托在孙子身上。权老头走得早，这桩未了心事落在李老先生心头上，一日比一日沉重。然而，即使有五个儿子，多年来依然只得了几个男孙。 

老太太安详离世后，深感岁月蹉跎的李家爷爷终于做出决定。他要让两家的长孙，结成一家人。 

“韩国婚姻法并不允许同性结婚。倘若你们能够适应这关系，爷爷便让你们到国外注册。” 

哪怕心里有诸多不愿意，李知勋还是很佩服自己的爷爷。为了一个与挚友的约定，愿意打破老旧观念，还能说服在座的这些亲戚接受新事物。 

在李知勋看来，这并不是什么老头子们的无聊顽固，而是一种忠义守信；而且在他与爷爷的谈判十三个月为期限过程中，发觉爷爷是充份了解过国外的同性婚姻法律，才泛起这样的考虑，绝对不是将他和权顺荣的终生大事随便安排。 

权顺荣轻拍李知勋的肩头，使他回过神来。同时他起身走到爷爷身边，接过那只李知勋在无数片场看过、把玩过的红色丝绒小盒子。 

站在李知勋身旁，他难免紧张地抚摸外套的袖子边。 

“知勋啊，我们两人，有信心吗？” 

听见权顺荣抛出重复的问题，李知勋有些莫名想笑。他压抑着嘴边的弯弧，回应道： 

“一起努力吧，顺荣君。” 


	2. 第三章

崭新的年。 

寒风凛冽的一月份次周，李知勋拎着自己剩余不多的家当，关上门离开他独身居住许久的小套间。他与婚姻伴侣搬进新居，坦然面对即将展开的同一屋檐下的婚后生活。 

初来乍到的那天他才看清屋内设备：长型的室内格局，踏入玄关走廊后往前走会见到一面保留原有样貌、不经装饰的水泥沙发墙。右边是权顺荣的工作间以及相连的卧室，沿着走进靠里的角落有浴室和储藏间。越过沙发墙来到明亮的客厅，可以直面现代化的开放式厨房；再经过厨房是单独的洗衣房。与洗衣间面对的那扇门，打开来就是专属李知勋的私人空间。 

当初在商量改造时权顺荣将这个还带阁楼的主人房划出来给李知勋。他握铅笔的右手在图纸上涂涂写写，指着房子的左侧解释道，那么我会把侧卧室、书房和小阁楼再做些调整，成为我工作和睡觉的地方。 

年轻的导演尽管已经颇有名气，但那些小电影的收益尚不足供他自费在首尔买下一栋占地不小的新式韩屋。这是当年权老爷爷留给孙子娶媳妇的新房。房子很大，足够让还不熟悉彼此的一对新人先尝试分房同居。 

看过装修设计图的全圆佑曾经问权顺荣，筹备新电影开拍的话，你经常在外就没什么时间和李知勋磨合了。十三个月的期限转瞬即逝，届时要怎么跟爷爷交待？权顺荣坦白是没什么把握，但是他觉得这样做会让李知勋感觉舒服自在，便随心而行了。 

今年的春节来得早。 权顺荣和李知勋按韩国的传统礼俗给附近街坊送去年糕，一方面作为应节，顺便打个招呼，希望往后日子能够互相照应。穿在白色羽绒衣里的李知勋抱着一盒盒精致美观和成色自然的传统糕点，由权顺荣摁响家家户户的门铃，向他们送上小小心意。 

那天午后降一场雪导致气温骤降。漫天飞雪迫使他们在喜欢喝茶的年轻邻居家中做客将近一个小时，期间包括那位迷糊的哥哥差点打翻端出来的陶瓷茶具和热水，吓得李知勋连忙上前接过来，反客为主接手泡茶的工作。 

绕一圈不过就是里外两条街，如今要往回走竟是格外地冷，只有喝进去的温热香茶还在嘴里散发甘甜的气息。权顺荣提在手上有一盒包装粉嫩、名为wedding tea的济州岛产茶。邻居哥哥笑称家里没有什么可拿出手的，只好给他们回赠茶叶了。 

冻得半张脸都泛红的李知勋小心翼翼步行免得滑倒，更怕砸烂那些被回礼相送的点心；走在身边的权顺荣那头出挑的金发裹在黑色兜帽里反差得明显。他突然放缓脚步，把头偏向一侧讪讪道，对不起啊知勋，我们应该开车出来的。 

谁能想到老天爷突然就想下雪了呢。一心想赶快回家，李知勋摇摇头示意没事，顺口接着说了句走吧。没有多作停留打算，径自往前走去却莫名察觉似乎那人可能有点敏感。迟疑着的李知勋顿住身形，踏着潮湿的人行道回头两步站在权顺荣面前。 

“要我安慰你吗？” 

“那样的话就有点暧昧了。” 

石头围墙屋瓦、高树枝桠草丛都落满积雪，新旧交接的设计衬托那些富有韩国文化色彩的建筑物，弥漫经过年月沉淀的优美和文静。天气的缘故使得周围人流稀少，旅人们还是感叹三清洞确实既寒冷又漂亮。 

环境与风景朴素典雅的三清洞一带向来深受摄影爱好者和戏剧团队所喜爱。最近来说，连续剧和皆有在此取景的镜头。 

此时天色向晚，灯火渐明；枯木逢春，残雪初融。偶有人烟的街道，仿佛似对恋人对立在这道路悠长之处。权顺荣总算看清楚那张朝他微微仰起的面庞：眼角有颗小小的泪痣，据说会是眼泪很多的人。 

叫他在这短暂的分神中清醒过来，是李知勋轻轻拽住他袖子的动静。 

“很冷呢。” 

见他依然懵懵懂懂的样子，李知勋没有安慰他的打算，反而突然用没有戴手套的手掌揪住权顺荣藏在兜帽里的耳朵。 

“哎哎哎哎哎知勋！我耳朵会掉的！” 

这么冷的天，不能随便碰耳朵啊ㅠㅠ 

浅浅的日光从窗帘底下的缝隙钻进房里落在墙根边时，生理时钟比起闹钟要更早地把他叫醒。 

再怎么喜欢冬天，过去的二十几年来李知勋也未曾爽快地完成冬日早晨的起床任务。此刻他把所有被子都缠到自己身上，窝在暖呼呼的床里眯着眼睛等待。过不多久枕畔传来轻微振动，屏幕亮起来的数字时钟显示七点半。这是平常为了准备去上班定的闹钟。像是掸走灰尘一样，李知勋维持卷缩的姿势只是伸出手指熟练地把闹铃解除掉。 

他半张脸还埋在柔软的枕头里，终于睁眼便是床铺另一侧整齐如新的画面。 

这张巨大的双人床，李知勋尚未适应它。 

新居的装潢布局全由权顺荣一手包办，包括李知勋最重要的睡床和写字台。一来年末那阵子李知勋确实没时间到处逛家具店采买，二来他认为这终究不是他的房子，不好意思太多意见和要求。 

或许导演这份职业与生俱来拥有严格挑剔的观察美。名义称为他丈夫的权顺荣十分用心布置接下来的日子里，两人需要朝夕相对之地。叫李知勋稍感意外的是大致上来说，他们的审美似乎相当契合。权顺荣挑选的摆设橱柜，皆让李知勋称心如意，除了显得过于宽敞的双人大床。 

李知勋举起手机，能看到二月二十七号有条备忘录的提醒。正是今天。 

充满挑战的二零一七年，截至二月末为止，发生的变动比过去五年还要多。这些都让毕业后一直待在电视台工作，逐渐变得安于现状的李知勋有点慌张。 

哪怕目前仍然可以吃饱睡好。 

他赖在床铺里，在八点钟来临之前终于舍得离开床被，套上拖鞋去洗漱。梳洗后换一套干净温暖的衣装和拿起外套背包，准备推开卧室房门时候悄悄在门缝边听了会儿动静。 

空荡荡的洗衣房和安静的开放式厨房。李知勋穿着袜子的脚步没有发出声音，静悄悄走到冰箱旁打开上层的橱柜，取出一罐色泽浓郁的蜂蜜。他在饮水机那里给自己盛满一杯温水，再调进蜂蜜拌匀。一口气喝掉这杯暖胃的蜂蜜水，他把厨房收拾成原来的样子，然后经过面积跟他从前居住的整个套房差不多大小的客厅，利索穿好鞋子出门。 

李知勋没有按往常乘搭向西的地铁五号线，而是直接在三号线的候车月台等着去往东大入口。他高中时期开始在首尔生活，南山一带却没有去过几次。曾经听崔胜澈提起这里的炸猪排很有名，经常带尹净汉过来吃。 

东国大学的校门口离地铁站十分靠近。由于李知勋感觉有点饿，就先随意进到一家早餐店坐在里面吃起热食。温饱的身体多了些力量，他踏进那所陌生学校时，心情也平静许多。 

沿路步行，按照指示来到行政楼。李知勋遇到教职人员，开门见山表示想要找一名导师谈话。 

“我是负责指导在电视台实习的崔英熙和姜克拉。” 

那名教职人员便露出严肃的神色来，转身给李知勋带路。 

紫褐色的核桃木沙发茶几弧边上，小巧的白色信封轻轻浮起边角，被人往旁边再推过去一些，躺在圆桌里。 

“啊西。”伴随无奈的叹声，权顺荣突然从沙发里弹起来，赤脚踩在实木地板上。他捏捏那只信封的厚度，拿起来当枪使指着面前端坐在他家客厅里的女子，一只手插腰。最后他败下阵来，松手把信封啪地落回原处，重新坐下来道：“礼金都给了，今晚我一定要请吃饭才行。” 

“我又不是为了吃你的饭。”说着平语的圆脸女生表情舒服自在，看起来和权顺荣交情很好。她趁权顺荣苦恼的时候睁大眼睛打量四周的陈设，满意地点点头才回神来愤愤接话道：“这么多年朋友，结婚也不知会一声实在太不够意思了啊。” 

“也不过就和净汉哥、圆佑商量几句，毕竟最后决定的是我和知勋两个人。婚事隔天请胜澈哥他们几人吃饭，硬要算上雅岚的话，你是我这边第五个知情者。” 

这样说来对方的脸色便缓下来些。完全放松身体陷进沙发里，她瞎摸摸到一个湖水蓝色的靠枕抱住，由衷感叹道权顺荣你家里布置得真漂亮。 

宽大的空间贴着浅色的浮纹壁纸。面向院落那边是能够对外推开的落地窗，坐在客厅能看见成片四季常绿的攀墙植物，令人心情放松；米白色的布艺长沙发与长型格局互相衬托，配搭湖蓝色或烟灰色的抱枕；还有一张镶嵌在古铜金属边里的墨绿色老沙发，直叫绿色控的女人爱不释手。 

冬天仍未过去，一高一低的木制圆几底下垫着一层柔软的地毯显得更加温暖。那封结婚礼金依旧在茶几上原封不动，被三盏从天花板垂下来的金鱼吊灯照耀着。 

特别之处是沙发墙上的那幅世界地图。这张俯瞰图被切割成六大巨块，像是名画般挂在一起。它们不仅仅是装饰品，上面记录着权顺荣去过的国家。当然他在韩国留有最多足迹，但还没去过最南部那个温暖的火山岛；也越过海洋去过马来西亚，在靠近国界的地方有一个小小的记号，生涩地写着槟城两个中文字。那是他们大学刚毕业那年，眼前这名海外华侨带权顺荣回家乡玩的时候留下的。 

其它包括为了参加影展前去的法国坎城，代表美国电影工业的好莱坞和一些欧洲国家。权顺荣也想去日本和泰国，在地图上能看见两颗金色的星星贴纸。 

“往后你天天过来就没什么可新奇的了。”正对着客厅的开放式厨房里，权顺荣泡好一杯热的红木瓜茶稳稳地端过来。这个姐姐兼好友对各色茶品有着同样的狂热，本来权顺荣想让她试试那气味芬芳甜美的wedding tea，转念又放回去好好收藏着，取出了自己购买的有玫瑰花和木瓜配合成的花果红茶。 

“来吧，带你看看工作室。” 

既然提到工作，已经几个月没开工、快要闲得抓狂的女子拎起包跟在权顺荣身后催促道：“我回家过年这期间，你有找到合心意的故事吗？噢对，你家就这堵墙我最不满意。突然走什么工业风？” 

她指的是保留水泥涂层的沙发墙背面。权顺荣倒是不以为然，“知勋也好像很介意的样子。” 

“So?” 

权顺荣应该是自有打算，并没有回应她的疑惑，而是走进工作室里自然而然转换了话题。 

“喏这些，都是在创作室那边找到的，很多早几年前的投稿，可是当初好像都没有被看过就直接淘汰了，挺可惜的。” 

“你看看这份。我最钟意的故事。” 

切进工作模式的权顺荣坐在舒适的老板椅里，两个手肘撑在冰凉的扶手。他简略地描述这个令他欣赏的剧本想要表达的故事，以及他在阅读的同时脑海浮现出哪些画面；对于应当如何刻画男主角的个性，权导演口沫横飞讲得相当详细。如此一来，同伙兼制片人便明白过来男主角的人选，不需要经过试镜硝烟便已尘埃落定。 

“干脆点。说出你想要的人？” 

权顺荣露齿一笑，眼尾微微上扬。 

“李硕珉。” 


End file.
